


Wake Up Call

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is injured dealing with some rogue aliens, and afterwords wonders if she should tell Kara how she feels. She doesn't want that to be something she regrets not doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Alex lay in bed trying not to move because every time she did a sharp pain ripped up her spine from her left hip. Her body was a road map of bruises and she had suffered several cracked ribs. All because of some unruly aliens and other agents not doing their jobs.

 

Her phone buzzing on her night stand draws the Agent from her musings. Moving to grab her phone her muscles scream in agony and she bites her lip to silence the scream trying to escape. She feels her injured ribs move and the pain steals away her breath and the scream with it. Taking a ragged breath she answers the phone trying her damnedest not to move again.

 

“Hello?” Her voice is low and raspy, not quite wanting to form words.

 

“Alex! Oh my gosh where are you? Are you okay?” The words are rushed and Kara's tone frantic, Alex can almost see the worried expression on her face, biting her lip in concentration.

 

Making sure her voice is steady and trying to keep the pain from bleeding through she answers. “Kara I'm fine, I'm at home. I'm just resting and I have a few bumps and bruises. Nothing to worry about.”

 

The line is silent before Kara speaks. “Good, but I'm still stopping by with some of that pizza you like from Chicago.”

 

Before she even has a chance to reply the line goes dead. Alex pulls her phone away from her ear and stares at it incredulously. Then she realizes that if Kara see's the state she is in she won't want to leave her side.

 

Well fuck. Leaning back into her pillows she runs her tongue along her lips wincing at the split in her lower lip. She stares at her phone and wonders if there is anything she can do to stop Kara but knows in her heart there isn't. Just thinking of Kara has Alex's heart beating faster. There is no denying that she loves Kara, loves her with everything she has yet she's never said anything.

 

It's times like earlier today that she wonders if she should man up. When her life flashes before her eyes and things are looking dire that is what she thinks of. As she lays there Alex decides to tell Kara, come hell or high water that she is irrevocably in love with her. She will deal with whatever comes later.

 

It was bout thirty minutes later when Alex heard Kara come into her apartment and she couldn't help it that her heart started beating faster. Her stomach was in knots as she moves to sit up in bed, wincing as pain flares up. She bites her lip to keep from groaning out.

 

She hears Kara's footfalls in the hallway and hears her call out. “Alex?”

 

“In my bedroom.” Alex knows that Kara is aware of where she is but is trying to give her the semblance of privacy.

 

The door to her room opens and Kara looks at Alex smiling happily until she gets a good look at her sister and just about drops the box of pizza. Setting it down she speaks.

 

“Alex!! What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were this badly hurt?” Anguish and anger filter through as Kara speaks her eyes raking over her sister taking in her battered and bruised body.

 

Alex knows that Kara is going to use her x-ray vision and stays silent till she is through. When Kara once again meets her eyes she can clearly see the shine of unshed tears and opens her arms beckoning her to come closer.

 

Even though the movement hurts she feels better with the warmth of Kara nestled in her arms. She can feel tears soaking into her shirt and hears the muffled cries coming from her sister. Alex runs her hands through Kara's soft curls trying her best to comfort the woman who has completely captured her heart.

 

When Kara's eyes once again meet Alex's tear tracks decorate her face and her eyes shine with sadness. “You are hurt Alex, really hurt. You've got several broken ribs and you didn't tell me. Why?”

 

Alex breathes in and twinges in pain, her fingers tightening against Kara. “I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I knew you would blame yourself. You know you can't be everywhere.”

 

“I know but I can't lose you. I thought you knew that!” Kara's voice cracks and she stands moving away from Alex.

 

Alex remains on the bed even though she wants to follow.

 

Kara paces back and forth, wringing her hands worriedly. “Alex you don't understand. I can't lose you, you mean the world to me. Just hearing from you brightens my day, and those days when I don't it kills me.”

 

She pauses in her pacing and stops to stare at Alex. “When I say I love you I mean it.”

 

Alex frowns then and speaks up, “ I mean it when I say it too.”

 

Kara huff's in frustration and throws up her hands. “No! You don't get it. I love you in that I want to kiss you and hold you. I want you to be mine!”

 

Alex freezes not sure if she heard Kara right, although it is confirmed when Kara goes pale and clasps her hands over her mouth.

 

Before Alex can think Kara is rushing out of the room. Alex knows she needs to do something and wrenches her body out of bed to follow. However she only makes it to the door of her room before the sharp pain in her ribs makes her drop to her knees, Kara's name falling from her lips as black spots dance in front of her eye.

 

Tears fall and Alex fears she might have lost Kara, and curses her injured body. She is pulled from the pain addled thoughts by warm hands pulling her up and urging her to stand. Alex looks up and finds Kara there looking at her worriedly, her eyes full of caring and love.

 

“You came back.”

 

Kara laughs softly, pulling Alex to rest against her. “Of course I did. I heard you fall and feared the worst.”

 

“You ran from me, and I couldn't let you. I didn't want you to think you were alone in how you were feeling.”

 

Kara's bright eyes meet Alex's, wordlessly asking for confirmation. Instead of speaking Alex thinks of a better way to get her point across. She leans in and presses her lips to Kara's and for a moment the other woman doesn't react so Alex pulls back.

 

That is until Kara lunges forward and captures her lips again the kiss a bit harsher than she had intended. Alex gets lost in it her, hands threading through Kara's hair and only pulling back when her lungs burn and the pain from her ribs makes itself know again. She sags in Kara's arms grateful to just be held and relish in the moment.

 

“Wow.” Kara's smile is infectious and Alex can't help but smile in return.

 

 

“Yeah. Now you know why I ran after you.”

 

 

“How long have you felt that way?”

 

 

Alex has to think a moment before answering. “Since high school.”

 

 

Kara looks at her wide eyed. “Wow. I guess we've wasted a lot of time, if only I had said something sooner.”

 

“Who knows what would have happened but we have now and we will make the most of it.”

 

The two stand there just taking a moment to let their words sink in. Once Alex can move again Kara helps her back to bed and tucks her in making sure she is comfortable. Her side still aches but her feelings of elation and happiness have made it a little easier to handle. Kara retrieves the pizza that was forgotten and sits back on the bed.

 

The two dig into the food making small talk and just relishing in their new found happiness. They haven't quite worked out what this is but they know that they make each other happy and when your next day isn't guaranteed that is all that matters.

 

After finishing the pizza it is decided that Kara will stay the night and Alex couldn't be happier. Even though the pain medicine she has taken is making her sleepy she relishes in Kara's arms wrapped around her and the warmth at her back. As she falls asleep she can't help but smile and think that today has been the best day ever despite how it started.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one shot bouncing around in my head after some recent thoughts. I hope you all enjoy this, I know I had fun writing it. Any errors are my own as I wrote this when I was quite tired.


End file.
